


Jeralt’s Diary Follow-up

by KSalamander



Series: One Shots- Three Houses Gap fillers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSalamander/pseuds/KSalamander
Summary: A heart-to-heart after the infamous diary scene. We needed better than that lame monastery dialogue.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Series: One Shots- Three Houses Gap fillers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Jeralt’s Diary Follow-up

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired (and modeled) after the last scene in DS9 episode “The Die is Cast.”

Byleth opened the door to the Captain’s room. She wasn’t surprised to see Claude, sitting with his head over the desk and his focus on the pages before him. She had come in here to read it some more, but she had agreed to let him read. If there was something to be surprised about it was just how well Claude had kept her secrets that he had finally uncovered.

It was only a moment or two before Claude’s head lifted up to see her at the doorway.

“I have been taking your advice and speaking with the other students. They do seem... comforted by my lack of despair.” Byleth hesitated, unsure of how to phrase what she wanted to convey without any prying ears catching on to her close hidden secrets. “I wanted to thank you.“

“For what, Teach? You’re the one who comforted them,” came the easy reply.

Byleth churned the words over in her head before finally saying, “for not telling everyone about my origins.”

“Yes. Well, I can understand the desire to hide your origins.” There was a sincerity in his eyes and voice Byleth has only noticed starting to show itself after the incident in Remire. “And I consider the circumstances of how I found out something best forgotten.”

“Likewise.” 

“Also, I’ve noticed Seteth walking by frequently. I think he might be aware of this book. I think maybe it’s better to not keep it here for us to share,” he said as he absentmindedly flipped a few pages.

“I’m sure you might be able to cook up something to keep it safe.” Byleth kept her gaze on Claude, not liking the idea that Seteth would discover this about her. Seteth had been so doubtful of her over her suspicious origins. To gain his trust because she had been born here would seem unwarranted. But then, perhaps he would be frightened by a person whom’s heart does not beat. Thankfully, Claude seemed unperturbed by that last part.

“Do you know the sad part, Teach? I’m really good with poisons.” A small, wistful wink was there, letting Byleth know he’d plant something to keep the diary safe. Here, in Jeralt’s office.

Byleth turned slightly, almost making to leave. But something was nagging at her- that she needed to make sure this budding friendship with Claude was not lost over his enthusiasm to steal her secrets from her dead father’s life recordings. She had accepted this outcome, and wanted Claude to know she wouldn’t hold it against him.

“Claude, perhaps the two of us should have breakfast together sometime.” Byleth hadn’t really put too much thought into her plan. But it did seem like it would offer friendship without any improper implications. She did not need those with the ever flirty Claude.

“Teach, I thought you are so busy in the mornings that you skip breakfast?” There was something in his eyes, they way they were locked onto Byleth, awaiting her response. Was it fear?

“I am.” Was all that Byleth said. She watched him as the words sank in, and when all was quiet she turned and left. 

———————————————————-

Claude began to unravel those last words. Pick them apart and find out what she had meant by them, so stunned had they left him. He finally decided that she meant she’d set aside time from her morning schedule just to have breakfast with him. He’d never had someone make such a kind gesture to him. Least of all someone he had just maneuvered into opening up their secrets as he pried into what may very well be one of the best kept secrets in the world. He never realized how much of an outsider Byleth actually was. 

Was this what being friends meant? Had he finally make a friend?

**Author's Note:**

> It will take 5 years for them to have breakfast.
> 
> Unfortunately, Seteth had already made his break and read the diary. It was Alois who suffered whatever Claude mixed up.


End file.
